The objective of the Roswell Park Memorial Institute Core Center Grant is to develop shared resources that are central to overall program objectives of the Institute and contribute to activities of priority to a variety of disciplines. Roswell Park maintains a Core Grant Committee to review objectives of the core grant program, to monitor activities and accomplishments of core projects to date, and to identify future core activities for development. Individual investigators throughout the Institute are invited to nominate for core support suitable shared services that would provide a core resource for a broad representation of Institute activities. The four most meritorious proposals have been selected for inclusion in this renewal application. The Computer Science Methodology Unit develops computing, statistical, and systems management methodologies for the design, implementation, data collection, data entry and editing, retrieval, analysis, and evaluation of basic and clinical cancer research. The Animal Biocontainment Facility will provide supervisory personnel in a building renovated for chemical carcinogenesis studies and for athymic nude mouse and rat work. The Image Analysis section requests equipment and technical support to digitize, store, and analyze data generated from electron microscopy, autoradiography, chromosome and DNA spreads, cell sorting, two-dimensional gel electrophoresis, etc. The Medical Record Registry provides casefinding and reference data for detailed clinical research and epidemiological studies. The core grant also provides developmental funds to recently trained investigators working in promising fields which are underdeveloped within the center.